Talk:The Rise of the White Mantle
Complete the mission within 25 minutes to get the third discovery. Lalenthar Tracker 06:42, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the update. Discoveries section has been updated. --The Deathmonger 08:54, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Yet another 300 refference As you are sneaking through the charr encampment, one of them yells "Kryta will burn to the ground!", spun off from the well known persian quote "Sparta will burn to the ground!" I'unno where to put it in the page, or if it even belongs in this specific page. Trivia section? --Knux 09:40, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :Yes. Because something as generic as that is completely original to 300. Yes --Blue.rellik 09:45, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::Chances are that it is indeed a 300 reference. Ask Emily if you want to be sure. 15:46, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :::Wow... no. -Kumdori 09:55, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :: It's generic enough that if it was the only possible reference to 300, it would be reasonable to doubt if it really was. But if the same expansion contains several other references to the same movie, it becomes mind-bogglingly unlikely that this is not a reference to it. It'd be a pretty damn big coincidence for this one not to be when others quite obviously intentionally are. --68.187.144.197 11:46, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :Slowly I start to think they add such quotes just for wiki to discuss about it >.> --Birchwooda Treehug 06:31, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::Didn't the Charr also say Ascalon burned to the ground? Or something like that? I really doubt it's a reference...--DNA, not signed in 99.225.4.255 01:56, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :::If this were any game besides Guild Wars, I'd say the reference is a stretch. But given that it is Guild Wars, I'm sure it's intentional. Ha, in this game your more hard pressed to find something that isn't a reference. --Mooseyfate 21:37, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :"IT'S NOT A FREAKING REFERENCE!" Jedibob5 22:20, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Loop to equipping different weapons As any character(Saul, Gwen etc), pressing F9 or I does nothing, but the other inventory related F-Keys, F8 for example, work and your normal inventory comes up, letting you change the equipped weapon. Id guess this is a bug, but just wondering if i should add it/someone else wants to? Id assume its the case with all the bonus missions. not tried yet though - Xav 13:13, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :Hmm, interesting, that'd mean that you can use consumables, too I'm guessing. 15:47, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::You can use consumables, but they have no effect. Used a Candy Apple, but I didn't get any health or energy bonus.--Murdoc the Mad 21:25, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :::That is because your health and energy numbers are set in stone. --- -- (s)talkpage 21:26, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Essance of Clerity or Pie Induced Ecstasy should still work as usual...76.174.13.77 04:14, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Health and energy are SO set in stone that both a +5 energy inscription and staff head gave me no more energy on Saul's Staff. Unclear if other mods have any effect. Wasted a inscription and head. Bah. --Head Kays 23:25, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I wonder what the point is of making them Inscribable and whatnot, if mods have no effect during the missions themselves. The missions are the only places where you would want to use Togo's Staff and Saul's Staff. Turai's Sword and Turai's Shield are different since those aren't normal skins...they're quite rare. But the other stuff? Bah... (T/ ) 00:49, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Turai's sword and shield? HAH! sword is just too ugly and shield is a collector skin. O_o It's just so that you can Ctrl+click your weapons and say "I'm wielding an awesome Togo's Staff of awesomeness!" or something... They're just like any other weapon of that attribute, just a special name. Plus, you can add useful mods, like a furious one for the sword, or halves casting time for Saul's Staff, or attribute +1 to Togo's Staff. Energy and health aren't the only useful things out there. They should have given Gwen somthing, tho... I feel like she got ripped off. She should have found a "Broken Flute" focus in her cell, or something... RoseOfKali 08:36, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, but how do you know those mods will work, if the Health and Energy ones don't? It would be a bit difficult to test. It's rather pointless too. Just like Thunderfist's Brass Knuckles. (T/ ) 13:06, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::It's not difficult at all. Take Turai's sword and put zealous mod in it, and you'll notice immediately upon entering the mission that your energy regen is now 1 pip (and you gain 1 energy at hitting enemies), just as it should. I'm not sure wether +attribute %chance mods would work since the base attributes are probably 'set in stone', but zealous, vampiric and sundering mods at least should work, as well as 'Strength and Honor' inscription and several others. If you want the mod just for the mission, then +15% damage / -5 energy should give you the damage bonus without the energy loss (in similar way the zealous mod gives you the benefit without penalty while using f.ex. Ursan Blessing since the blessing sets your energy regen to unmodified -2). And Vampiric mod in Thunderfist's Brass Knuckles is far from pointless, if you want to farm that dungeon. --Kitsunebi 03:00, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Bonus Tips Anyone ? Well, is there any tips for the first bonus? How could we save all villagers??? If we run in the middle, its saul who almost die every time not mention that villagers run into the fight.... i am sure there is a a trick but what is it? if someone has done this part of the bonus, please post ! : AMHEM GW:SIGN RT | Talk 22:38, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Run in right away, and stand on the far side of the well, but far enough away to not aggro the enemies. When they come in, they'll go after your "party" instead, but one group (of two) at a time. More specific please? a screenshot would be helpful. 66.32.57.12 16:01, 2 December 2007 (UTC) forgot to log in-Cnk3 :id like to know to cause i was just 4 or 5 more charr away with no villagers killed, then all of the sudden 1 ran in and died randomly...Raisu 20:26, 2 December 2007 (UTC) This is how I did it. Honestly it was nothing special. I immediately ran and picked up an explosives and ran and stood at the SE corner of the well, between the well and the stack of boxes on your right. One group of axe fiends runs by you on the left hand side of the well, leave em alone. Another group runs through you on the right hand side of the well. Drop the explosives on em, and then immediately use your stance and ward. Turn your focus onto the casters directly in front of you. The white mantle knights and your allies will take care of the axe fiends behind you. By the time the axe fiends are all dead, there should only be one or two casters left in the middle. At this point, the Krytan villagers will run in and start attacking (stupid little villagers...), so run in yourself (try to stay ahead of them to draw focus of the charr) and start mauling the casters in the back, the ones still standing against the south wall. If there were any casters in the middle remaining, your allies and the white mantle knights should be able to handle them. If things are looking ugly, don't hesitate to use a rations bomb (for healing everybody 100 hp) or a balm bomb (for condition removal). :Jeez directly running to an explosive is like instant death XD And there's at least one villager that runs into the mob from the start -.- --Birchwooda Treehug 05:13, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::How many villagers are there? Now I see no dead villagers but also nothing new in my log, and 8 alive villagers. --Birchwooda Treehug 05:28, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :::If a villager dies, you'll see "Historical Debate blah blah." If none of them die, you won't see that and you'll get the bonus once you complete the mission. I have no idea how many there are. --Macros 05:31, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Ah thank you, noticed it at the end too that the bonus applied. Bit weird to have to discover the bonus in this way, without any help in game. Also I got 500 gold again (article says you only get it the first time per character). At least the chatscreen says so. Screenshot: http://img405.imageshack.us/img405/215/saultl7.gif *click* I already did this mission with that char before. Oh and I can't give any tips. Was mere luck. I hid at the corner of the well that more to the villagers and then I just called the evil Firecharrs as target and healed with the skills given and the things to drop. Was messy and chaotic. --Birchwooda Treehug 05:56, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Now I did it a third time (same 2 bonuses) to check if I get the 2.5k again but I didn't. Got 500 gold again tho. --Birchwooda Treehug 06:29, 3 December 2007 (UTC) What i NEED to know is how to do the second bonus of finding the 5 most dangerous places Saul could have passed through. I can't make it into the camps. I get hammered down by hordes of Charr, even if I proceed slowly. Once that Charr alert bar gets filled and groups start spawning, things become impossible. Has anybody successfully completed this bonus? Ive Beaten the second objective, but it took me over an hour. It involved much running the hell away and use of the elite signet. I dont remember where the map points are, maybe ill do it again and upload to wiki. I do remember also that you pretty much need to kill everything on the map either due to needing to go through them to get to a point, or to prevent them from ambushing/sideswiping you.--Mike The Psycho 10:44, 3 December 2007 (UTC) I've been struggling to do this part of the bonus, and just wondered if it would be possible by doing the mission normally, kill the bosses, summon the mursaat, kill of most of the charr groups which close in on you, but leave the last group and *then* leg it round the map to the trigger points. Bonsai nine 16:15, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :I doubt this will work, but you can try it. The Mursaat don't follow you, and are perfectly capable of killing any given group, only certain foes and the one double group (far from the end of the assault) pose a real threat to them. They also resurrect when the foes are not in their agro bubble. You'll have to leave much more than just one group remaining to make sure the Mursaat don't finish them off too early and trigger the cutscene. But if you leave too early, you may be faced with those remaining groups anyway, trying to get out of the main camp. Try it if you wish, but don't get your hopes up. The way I achieved this discovery was simply lots and lots of pulling and running away. RoseOfKali 20:36, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Map Here's a path map, if anyone wants to add to main article or edit as you please. The three wait spots are where you can wait to avoid a charr patrol. There may be more. RoseOfKali 10:33, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Added a Walkthrough map. If someone wants to edit it, the PSD file can be downloaded here (911 kb, packed 7zip archive). Open it in Adobe Photoshop 6 or higher. --Birchwooda Treehug 03:11, 4 December 2007 (UTC) charr groups that need to be killed Which groups need to be killed for the discovery? Can anyone make a map or some sort of description of where they are? Thanks. RoseOfKali 19:28, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Try killing everything. It takes a long time, but it's relatively simple. Just remember to use your elite as often as possible, run away with "Form Up and Advance!" whenever needed, and remember that your party will resurrect on its own fairly often. Here is a map in which the yellow dots show the locations. Make sure you get the green text before moving on. Oh, and don't forget to finish the level! --Ryssa 02:20, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :AWESOME! Thanks. :D RoseOfKali 20:37, 4 December 2007 (UTC) DP? Does anyone know if the NPC's following you recieve Death Penalty when they die? They are under Allies and not Party, so I assume they dont recieve it like a henchmen, but it seems after multiple times of them dieing, they start to realy suck... Anyone know for certain? :Please sign your comment. I have done the achievement where you have to kill pretty much everything on the map, and my allies had died dozens of times. I didn't notice much of a difference as far as their survivability goes. On the contrary, I do notice quite a bit of a difference when henchmen/heroes get DP. RoseOfKali 22:02, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Whats the trick to getting past the Charr that fire ball...its driving me crazy!!!! Ugh.. Someone needs to clean up the information that IP added a little while ago, but I really don't want to right now. D: 03:39, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :pppffttt i made one edit and got bored xD Lost-Blue 03:40, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::Made a little more edits... Lost-Blue 03:48, 23 January 2008 (UTC) The walkthrough I would recommend against using the "Go left, let Mursaat handle the right" tactics. YMMV, but I found it easiest to stay behind Mursaat, let them always take the initial aggro, and then you can join in the battle (which usually didn't actually seem necessary, they can indeed hold their own). Dorian even heals them when you stand safely behind them. 86.50.3.70 15:49, 12 March 2008 (UTC) : Very true, I found that it's much easier to stay behind the Mursaat and let them take the flak because they're a lot more resilient than your group even just by themselves. Saul Lachance 21:46, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::Meh, after the cutscene, I lured the charr towards the mursaat and stood behind them. Once they all died, i ran inside with them and then went to the right to take on the patrols there. IMO, taking out only the right group with the mantles instead of waiting for them to clump and using the mursaat is much easier. I only lured back towards mursaat on some boss mobs. --NYC Elite 17:32, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Discoveries How do I know if I've completed a discovery? 12:42, 5 June 2008 (UTC) : After you have finished it for the first time, you unlock Discovery Mode, and once you repeat it for a 2nd time, and complete the specific Discovery, a message will appear on your screen (unless its finish mission in xx minutes) [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 12:53, 5 June 2008 (UTC)